1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heart valve prosthesis to be used as a replacement for natural heart valves and which has a valve ring and at least one substantially elongated wing valve mounted on the valve ring and pivotable about an axis located in the valve ring plane.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 37 01 755 C1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,309, 4,328,592 and DE 196 33 346 C1 disclose in connection with heart valve prostheses to so construct the bearings of the wing valves that they are "thoroughly washed" by the bloodstream. In DE 37 01 755 C1 this takes place through special inflow and outflow funnels following the bearings, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,309 and 4,328,592 through longitudinal grooves on the inside of the valve ring. In DE 196 33 346 C1 journals projecting into elongated holes in the wing valves are provided.
WO 97 05 834 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,030 disclose slideways for the wing valves.